Clair de Lune
by kuekuecoklat
Summary: Ketika Edogawa Conan meminjamkan ponselnya pada Kaitou Kid di Bell Tree Express, dia tidak menduga bahwa ini akan menjadi sebuah awal baru baginya dan Kid. Meskipun begitu, hubungan mereka berjalan sangat baik ditengah kasus pembunuhan, pencurian Kid dan acara jalan-jalan ke London. Slash. Kuroba Kaito/Edogawa Conan. Kuroba Kaito/Kudo Shinichi.
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic ini sudah saya publish tapi dalam bahasa Inggris, baru sekarang saya terjemahkan ke bahasa Indonesia. Jadi mungkin ada diantara kalian yang sudah pernah baca. Tolong review ya. Thanks.**

Disclaimer: Detective Conan and Magic Kaitou are owned by Aoyama Gosho. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for Detective Conan and Magic Kaitou. Also there are quotes from manga, anime, wiki and other sources.

 **Clair de Lune**

Chapter I: Clair de Lune

"Maaf. Maaf. Situasinya jadi memburuk ..."

"Hey! Aku tidak menyetujui untuk terlibat dalam hal ini! Ada pistol dan bahan peledak segala! Kalau aku tidak punya hang glider, aku pasti sudah mati sekarang!"

"Kalau kau kan pasti sudah siap. Anggap saja kita impas sekarang."

"Tentu saja!"

"Dan ingat tolong kembalikan ponselku."

"Impas? Enak saja bicara." Kaitou Kid sangat kesal. "Sekarang, kau yang berutang padaku, Tantei-kun."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kudo Shinichi, alias Conan Edogawa menatap ponselnya dengan jengkel. Sebelumnya, dia meminjamkan ponselnya kepada Kaitou Kid ketika diperlukan tapi sekarang dia menyesali menyesali keputusannya. Kid memang mengembalikan ponselnya tapi pencuri itu meng-install aplikasi messenger baru. Dia yakin bahwa Kid menciptakan aplikasi sendiri dan dengan enggan mengakui bahwa Kid memang cukup pintar untuk itu. Tapi kenapa pencuri itu terus mengganggunya dengan mengirim pesan nonstop?

SH: Hentikan mengirimiku pesan!

Itu benar. Nama kontak Conan adalah SH untuk Sherlock Holmes.

AL: Mana seru, Tantei-kun?

Dan Kid memilih Arsene Lupin untuk dirinya sendiri.

SH: Kenapa kau terus mengangguku?

AL: Ingat kan insiden kereta minggu lalu?

SH: Iya. Lalu?

AL: Itu terlalu berbahaya. Jadi, kau yang berutang padaku sekarang.

SH: Dan ini adalah cara untuk membayar utangku itu?

AL: Tentu saja. Mengusilimu itu sangat menyenangkan.

Apakah Kid tidak punya kehidupan lain apa? Pakai acara mengganggunya lagi sekarang. Hidup Conan cukup rumit, ia tidak perlu masalah tambahan.

SH: Kau ini menyebalkan sekali.

AL: Sama-sama, Tantei-kun.

"Conan-kun! Makan siang sudah siap," Ran memanggil dari dapur.

"Aku datang, Ran-neechan," jawabnya. Conan menutup ponselnya. Kaitou Kid bisa menunggu.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Jadi, Kid masih mengirimimu pesan?" Haibara bertanya ketika jam istirahat siang.

Haibara menangkap basah Conan ketika sedang mengirim pesan ke Kid dan akhirnya dia terpaksa menjelaskan.

"Iya," jawabnya.

"Hmm ..." Haibara bergumam.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada," Haibara menjawab.

Dia menyipitkan matanya curiga. Setiap kali Haibara memiliki ekspresi itu di wajahnya, itu bukan pertanda baik baginya. Dua minggu sudah berlalu, Conan dan Kid masih saling mengirim pesan sama lain. Sebenarnya, Kid itu adalah pribadi yang cukup menarik. Genius, sarkastis bila berbicara dan penuh tantangan. Belum lagi bahwa Kid memperlakukannya seperti orang dewasa. Dia tidak perlu berpura-pura menjadi anak berusia sebelas tahun kalau berinteraksi dengan Kaitou Kid.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Pagi, Ran-neechan," sapa Conan saat ia bergabung dengan Ran dan Mouri Kogoro untuk sarapan esok harinya.

"Pagi, Conan-kun," Ran menjawab.

Tanpa sengaja ia melihat headline surat kabar. _**Kaitou Kid Akan Mencuri Biola Stradivarius**_ **!**

Apa?

"Pencuri itu akan mencuri lagi, ya?" Kogoro berkomentar.

"Aku pinjam korannya, Paman." kata Conan.

Kogoro memberikan koran itu kepadanya. Heh. Pemberitahuan ini tidak datang dari Kid. Itu sudah jelas. Apakah ini berarti orang lain mencoba menggunakan nama Kid untuk keuntungan mereka sendiri seperti kasus harta karun Sakamoto Ryoma mengingat biola Stradivarius adalah barang yang sangat langka dan mahal.

Ponsel Conan mengeluarkan bunyi gemericik air, pertanda masuknya pesan baru.

AL: Bukan aku yang mengirim pemberitahuan itu. Tapi aku pasti akan datang. Sampai ketemu lagi, Tantei-kun.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Seperti biasa, Sonoko Suzuki menyeret mereka ke acara Kaitou Kid. Halaman luar rumah lelang sudah penuh dengan ratusan penggemar Kaitou Kid yang sibuk bersorak untuk idola mereka.

"Jadi, ini adalah biola antik yang terkenal itu, eh?" Kogoro bergumam.

"Ya, Mouri-san." Kinimoto, pria yang mengaku menemukan biola tersebut, menjawab.

"Biola Stradivarius yang dibuat di tahun 1725 ini dikenal dengan nama Allegria," Sawamura, perwakilan dari rumah lelang menambahkan. " Sebuah mahakarya dari Antonio Stradivari."

"Siapa Antonio Stradivari itu?" tanya Kogoro penasaran.

"Antonio Stradivari adalah pembuat biola, viola, cello, harpa dan gitar dari Cremona, Italia. Ia lahir pada tahun 1644 dan meninggal pada 1737 dan membuat lebih dari 1100 instrumen selama hidupnya. Dia terkenal karena mahakarya biolanya." Sawamura menjelaskan.

"Dan apakah ini asli?" tanya Kogoro.

"Ya," Sawamura menjelaskan. "Hanya ada sekitar 650 instrumen Stradivari asli yang tersisa saat ini. Namun, di pasaran ada ribuan biola yang dibuat sebagai penghormatan untuk Stradivari. Ada juga yang terang-terangan menipu pembeli dengan menempelkan label bertuliskan Stradivarius di biola tua agar lebih meyakinkan. Makanya, pembeli harus berkonsultasi terlebih dahulu ke badan penilai untuk menghindari ditipu. Smithsonian Institute menyatakan bahwa keaslian biola hanya dapat ditentukan melalui studi banding dari desain, model, karakteristik kayu dan tekstur pernis. Di Jepang, Nippon Music Foundation memiliki beberapa instrumen Stradivarius. "

"Berapa harganya biola ini?" Ran bertanya ingin tahu.

"1,2 miliar yen." Sawamura menjawab. "Atau sekitar USD 10,1 juta."

"Apa?" Ran berseru kaget. "Mahal sekali!"

"Menakjubkan, bukan?" Kata Kinimoto.

"Biola itu adalah milik almarhum suamiku!" Suara marah menyela mereka.

Mereka semua berpaling. Ada seorang wanita tua yang usainya kira-kira delapan puluh tahun berdiri di depan mereka.

"Kau mencurinya dariku!" dia menuduh dan mengacungkan jarinya, menunjuk Kinimoto.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?"

"Tidak ada, Inspektur." Kinimoto menjawab dengan cepat.

"Itu biola milik almarhum suamiku. Aku membawanya padamu untuk diservis, tapi kau menukarnya dengan yang palsu!"

"Itu bohong!" Kinimoto membantah.

"Tapi-"

"Memangnya kau punya bukti bahwa aku yang mencuri biolamu?" Kinimoto berkata dengan kasar.

"Aku punya fotonya!" kata wanita tua itu. "Aku juga membawa biola palsu yang kau berikan."

"Cuma foto suamimu dengan biola tua! Itu tidak membuktikan apapun!" balas Kinimoto mengatakan sambil menyeringai puas. "Kau cuma mengaku-ngaku saja!"

Mereka menatap Kinimoto dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?' bentak Kinimoto tak senang. Sifat aslinya keluar. "Lindungi biola Stradivarius! Kalau Kaitou Kid sampai berhasil mencurinya, aku akan menuntut Tokyo Metropolitan Police!" ia berteriak sebelum berjalan pergi.

Inspektur Nakamori memberi mereka tatapan minta maaf sebelum bergegas menyusul Kinimoto.

"Apa-apan orang itu!" kata Sonoko.

"Bisa-bisanya dia melakukan itu." Kata Ran.

"Tidak punya perasaan!" ujar Sonoko kesal.

"Bisakah Anda menceritakan kisah Anda?" tanya Kogoro.

Wanita tua itu menatap mereka untuk beberapa saat. "Tentu saja," katanya akhirnya.

Mereka memilih untuk berbicara di koridor kosong di luar. Dia duduk di kursi dan Ran serta Sonoko duduk di sampingnya.

"Namaku Miyama Kirika," wanita tua itu memulai. "Ryo, mendiang suamiku senang bermain biola. Dia bukan pemain biola profesional. Dia hanya bermain di rumah. Suatu hari, ia pulang dari perjalanan bisnis ke Italia dengan biola tua. Ia mengatakan ia menemukannya di pasar loak. " Miyama berhenti berbicara tiba-tiba dan mulai batuk.

"Miyama-san, Anda baik-baik saja?" Ran bertanya cemas.

"Hanya usia tua," jawab Miyama. "Mungkin sudah waktunya bagiku untuk bertemu dengan Ryo kembali."

"Miyama-san ..."

Tapi dia hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan ceritanya. "Ryo meninggal satu tahun yang lalu. Aku tidak mengerti tentang biola sama sekali sehingga aku membawa biola itu ke Kinimoto untuk memperbaikinya. Dia mengatakan untuk datang kembali minggu depan karena ia perlu waktu untuk memperbaiki biola tua. Aku datang kembali dan Kinimoto lalu memberikan sebuah biola padaku jadi aku tidak curiga sama sekali. Sampai aku melihat berita tentang lelang di TV. Saat itulah aku yakin bahwa Kinimoto menukar biola itu."

"Kenapa Anda tidak melaporkannya ke polisi?" Tanya Kogoro.

"Aku pergi mencari Kinimoto. Dia mengatakan bahwa polisi tidak akan percaya karena aku seorang wanita tua pikun." Kata Miyama sedih.

"APA?" Ran dan Sonoko berseru bersamaan.

"Kami akan membantu Anda, Miyama-san," kata Ran mantap.

"Ya!" Sonoko setuju.

Miyama mulai batuk lagi. "Maafkan aku," katanya. "Tapi aku harus pergi ke kamar kecil. Bisakah Anda tolong pegang ini?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat case biola yang dia bawa.

"Tentu saja," kata Ran. Dia menunggu sampai Miyama menghilang dari pandangan mereka sebelum beralih ke ayahnya. "Otousan, kita harus melakukan sesuatu! Kita tidak bisa membiarkan orang jahat itu!"

Conan menatap case biola tersebut. "Ran-neechan, boleh aku pinjam lihat biolanya?" Dia bertanya.

"Eh?"

"Biarkan dia melihatnya," kata Miyama. Dia telah kembali dari kamar kecil.

"Ah, baiklah."

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ini bisa membantu tapi aku punya foto mendiang suamimu yang tengah bermain biola. Aku juga memiliki bon dari Kinimoto."

"Apa? Mana?" Kogoro menuntut.

Miyama mengambil foto itu dari tasnya.

"Biolanya terlihat mirip," komentar Sonoko.

"Ya," kata Ran.

Conan baru akan membuka case biola itu ketika ia ingat bahwa ia tidak memiliki sarung tangan.

"Ini," Miyama memberinya sepasang sarung tangan.

"Err ... terima kasih," katanya. Jadi, begini ceritanya?

Biola palsu itu sudah tua. Cukup menipu untuk seseorang yang tidak mengerti sama sekali tentang alat musik.

Conan mengoleskan minyak rosin ke senar biola. Lalu dia meletakkan biola di bahu dan mulai bermain untuk menguji suaranya. Hmmm… kualitas suaranya tidak buruk tapi tentunya tidak sebanding dengan Stradivarius yanga sli.

"Conan-kun, aku tidak tahu kau bisa bermain biola," Ran berseru, terkejut.

Dia tersenyum kecil. Awalnya Shinichi belajar bermain biola, itu karena Sherlock Holmes bisa bermain biola.

"Mendiang suamiku dulu suka memainkan lagu untukku," kata Miyama sedih.

"Maaf," jawab Conan. Dalam hati dia berpikir bahwa Kid benar-benar jago berakting. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuat Anda sedih."

"Tidak apa-apa," wanita tua itu menggeleng. "Hanya saja ... aku rindu saat-saat itu."

"Ne, Conan-kun," Ran berbisik. "Mengapa kau tidak memainkan sesuatu untuknya?"

"Iya," desak Sonoko

Mereka menatapnya sehingga ia akhirnya memainkan sebuah lagu. Dia memilih lagu karena itu mengingatkannya akan seseorang.

"Oh wow!"

"Hebat."

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa bermain biola."

Dia tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah menarik kerumunan sampai dia selesai dengan lagunya.

"Itu luar biasa," kata Miyama-baasan, mengusap matanya dengan saputangan.

"Terima kasih," jawabnya. Dia meletakkan biola itu kembali ke case-nya, menutupnya dan kemudian mengembalikan case itu ke Miyama.

"AYO CEPAT!"

Mereka mendengar teriakan inspektur Nakamori ini.

"Kita punya lima menit lagi sebelum Kid muncul!"

"Ayo kita pergi," ajak Sonoko.

Mereka kembali ke ruang utama dengan buru-buru.

"5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1!"

Lampu ruangan mendadak mati dan ketika dihidupkan lagi, Kaitou Kid telah muncul di depan mereka.

"Ladies and gentleman," seru Kid. "Terima kasih untuk mengundangku kesini. Seperti yang diharapkan, aku akan mengambil biola Stradivarius ini."

Sebuah bom asap mengaburkan penglihatan mereka. Ketika asap itu hilang, baik Kid dan biola itu telah lenyap.

"Biola Stradivarius hilang!" Kinimoto berteriak panik.

"Tangkap Kaitou Kid!" perintah Inspektur Nakamori.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Pergi ke suatu tempat, Miyama-san?" Conan bertanya. Dia telah menunggu di koridor kosong dari tadi

"Aku harus pulang sekarang," jawab Miyama sambil terbatuk-batuk. "Aku benar-benar lelah setelah berdiri selama berjam-jam."

"Benarkah? Menurutku, Miyama-san yang sesungguhnya pasti sudah dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang," jawabnya."Benar kan, Kaitou Kid?"

Wanita tua itu berkedip kebingungan sebelum ia tiba-tiba menyeringai. "Kau menemukanku," kata Miyama dengan suara Kid.

"Miyama-san mengirim pemberitahuan pencurian atas nama Kaitou Kid ke surat kabar dengan harapan bahwa kau akan membantunya. Kau pasti bertemu Miyama ketika dia tadi pergi ke kamar kecil. Kau juga menyuruhnya pulang dan berkata bahwa kau akan mengurus ini. Aku juga yakin bahwa kau memiliki bukti bahwa biola itu milik Miyama-san. "

"Tepat sekali," kata Kid. Dia melemparkan bom asap. Ketika asap menghilang, Kid sudah kembali dalam kostum putihnya yang khas. "Ini untukmu," ia mengangkat case biola Stradivarius itu, "ditambah bukti sebagai hadiah karena sudah memainkan lagu Clair de Lune untukku." Kid menyeringai lagi. "Kau bahkan mengubah lagu piano ke solo biola untukku. Aku sangat terkesan, Tantei-kun. Tapi, kau tahu kan kalau kau punya kebiasaan aneh ketika bermain biola?"

Kebiasaan aneh? Kebiasaan aneh apa? Dia tidak memiliki kebiasaan aneh sama sekali ketika bermain biola!

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Tantei-kun." Dan Kid membungkuk untuk menciumnya. "Kau benar-benar pacar yang tidak pernah ingin kutemui."

Pintu terbuka dan Inspektur Nakamori dan anak buahnya muncul.

Tapi Kaitou Kid sudah pergi.

"Brengsek!" Inspektur Nakamori berteriak kesal. "Dia kabur lagi! Argh!" Kemudian ia melihat Conan dan case biola. "Setidaknya Kid gagal mencurinya," gumamnya.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Setelah memberikan kesaksiannya, Conan diizinkan pulang ke rumah. Begitu ia sendirian, ia mengambil ponselnya.

SH: Aku tahu cara-cara untuk membunuh seseorang tanpa tertangkap.

AL: Coba saja, sayang.

Dia menatap pesan pada layar telepon. Kalau ini adalah apa yang Kaitou Kid inginkan, tunggu saja pembalasan darinya.

 **Author's Note:**

Hi!

This is my first Detective Conan fanfic. I watched a few episodes of Magic Kaitou to see Kaito's personality. But since Detective Conan doesn't have magic element, I will follow Conan which meant I will alter Magic Kaitou to fit Conan. I also prefer Hakuba Saguru in Conan rather than in Magic Kaitou.

In this fic, Conan is deaged to eleven years old. Ran, Sonoko and the others are seventeen years old.

"Clair de lune" is the third and most famous movement of Suite bergamasque, meaning "moonlight" in French. The Suite bergamasque is one of the most famous piano suites by Claude Debussy.

Thanks for reading everyone and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Di account saya untuk fic berbahasa Inggris, fic ini sudah sampai chapter 14. Jadi kalau kalian mau baca lanjutannya bisa kesana, judulnya sama kok. Menerjemahkan fic ini akan memakan waktu, karena chapternya sudah banyak. Jangan lupa review ya.**

Disclaimer: Detective Conan and Magic Kaito are owned by Aoyama Gosho. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for Detective Conan and Magic Kaito. Also there are quotes from manga, anime, wiki and other sources.

 **Clair de Lune**

Chapter II: Winterreise Part I

Sejak kasus biola Stradivarius, Conan bertemu dengan Kaitou Kid dua kali. Dalam kedua kasus pencurian tersebut, lagi-lagi melibatkan Suzuki Jirokichi yang untuk kesekian kalinya mencoba menangkap Kid. Kadang Conan merasa heran dengan paman Sonoko ini. Apa tidak bosan gagal melulu.

Di pertemuan pertama adalah dalam kasus pencurian permata Blush Mermaid dimana Kid menyamar menjadi Masumi Sera dan berakhir dengan Kid diberi tendangan maut oleh Sera yang marah karena Kid berani-beraninya mencuri pakaiannya. Yah, itu sih karena Kid itu sampai salah mengira kalo Sera itu laki-laki karena penampilan tomboinya.

AL: Tendangannya benar-benar sakit.

Kid mengirimkan pesan di malam hari dan Conan menyeringai ketika ia membacanya.

SH: Itu salahmu sendiri.

A L: Mestinya kan kau melindungiku.

SH: Mana mungkin kau tidak bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri.

AL: Kau betul, Tantei-kun.

Pertemuan kedua ketika Kid mencoba untuk mencuri permata dari Jirokichi Suzuki dengan menyamar sebagai Sonoko.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Beberapa minggu telah berlalu sejak kasus pencurian Kid yang terakhir. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir sekolah sebelum liburan musim dingin dimulai.

AL: Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, Sayang?

SH: Aku tadi baik-baik saja sebelum membaca pesanmu.

Conan menekan tanda kirim.

"Sexting di pagi hari?" Haibara bergumam.

"Haibara!" Desisnya.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka ternyata kau bisa begini." Gadis itu mengolok Conan sambil menyeringai jahil.

Urgh! Conan menyesal menceritakan soal Kid pada Haibara.

AL: Kau tega sekali.

SH: Dan bagaimana denganmu? Kau pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

AL: Coba saja cari tahu.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** **XXXXXXXX**

Conan akan menghabiskan libur musim dingin di sebuah resor ski. Sonoko yang mengajak mereka semua kesana. Bukan cuma Ran dan Kogoro tapi juga Detektif Boys juga ikut. Sehingga ada tambahan Haibara, Profesor Agasa, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko dan Genta.

Resor tersebut terletak di kota Yuzawa, tempat yang terkenal dengan pemandian air panas maupun tempat main ski dan snowboarding. Lokasinya sangat strategis dan dengan menggunakan Kanetsu Expressway, perjalanan kesana hanya memakan waktu sekitar dua jam dengan menggunakan mobil.

Mereka menggunakan dua mobil untuk pergi ke sana. Kogoro mengendarai mobil dengan Ran, Sonoko dan Conan sementara Profesor Agasa di mobil satunya lagi dengan Haibara, Genta, Mitsuhiko dan Ayumi. Mereka tiba di hotel di malam hari.

Setelah meletakkan tas mereka di kamar masing-masing, Detektive Boys ingin menjelajahi daerah di sekitar hotel.

"Mau kemana kalian?" Tanya Conan.

"Kami tadi melihat sesuatu di lereng ski waktu perjalanan di sini." Ayumi menjelaskan.

"Di lereng ski?" tanyanya, mengerutkan kening. Sudah gelap di luar sekarang. Bahaya kalau anak kecil keluar sendirian.

"Ya. Dan sekarang kami ingin memeriksa tempat itu." Kata Mitsuhiko.

"Kau ikut dengan kita kan, Conan-kun?" tanya Ayumi.

"Kalau mau pergi, kalian harus mengajak Profesor Agasa," kata Conan akhirnya.

Anak-anak pergi untuk minta ditemani oleh Profesor Agasa. Tentu saja, Profesor tidak bisa menolak tiga pasang mata dengan tatapan memelas.

"Asik!" Mereka bersorak senang.

"Ayo cepat!" Genta sudah tidak sabar.

Conan menghela napas dan cuma bisa ikut dengan mereka dengan pasrah.

Mereka berjalan menuju lereng ski. Ramai sekali tempat itu, penuh dengan anak-anak SMA Ekoda. Rupanya SMA Ekoda dari Tokyo tengah mengadakan perjalanan musim dingin dan sekarang mereka tengah mengadakan lomba main ski berpasangan dengan kostum.

"Pasangan terakhir adalah Nakamori Aoko dan Kuroba Kaito, kan?" seorang murid SMA Ekoda bertanya pada temannya.

"Ya," jawab temannya.

"Lihat itu!" seseorang menunjuk.

Tiba-tiba lampu putih menyala sepanjang lintasan ski.

"Ini pasti ulah Kuroba!"

Conan cuma bisa menggelengkan kepala ketika melihat sepasang murid yang berpakaian sebagai Kaito Kid dan mempelainya. Serius nih? Fans Kid memang luar biasa. Mau-maunya mereka bertindak sampai sejauh ini.

"Dia mengenakan kostum Kid!" Ayumi berteriak antusias.

Gadis itu, Nakamori, kentara sekali kalau tidak bisa bermain ski. Gaun yang dikenakannya juga menghambat gerakannya. Lagian masa main ski pakai baju pengantin. Yang benar saja. Nakamori nyaris terjatuh sebelum akhirnya ditangkap oleh temannya. Temannya dalam kostum Kid itu jago juga bermain ski. Ketika mereka hampir mencapai garis finish,dia bersalto di udara dan mendarat dengan sempurna.

Semua yang menonton bertepuk tangan dengan meriah.

"Hebat, Kuroba!"

"Keren sekali!"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau jago main ski!"

Pasangan tersebut mendapat nilai sempurna dan diumumkan sebagai pemenang kontes.

Siapa yang akan mengira bahwa Conan akan bertemu Kaito Kid di sini? Dan tanpa penyamaran sama sekali. Tidak salah lagi, anak SMA itu pasti Kid. Gerakan akrobatik dan penampilan yang familiar tersebut lebih dari cukup untuk meyakinkan Conan.

"Jadi, itu pacarmu?" Haibara berkomentar dengan suara rendah. Dia telah sampai pada kesimpulan yang sama dengan Conan. "Dan dengan memperlainya. Apa kau tidak khawatir?" tanyanya dengan seringai licik.

Dia menatap Haibara. "Jangan bercanda, Haibara." Kemudian Conan berpaling kepada Profesor Agasa dan anak-anak. "Ayo kita kembali ke hotel. Ini sudah malam sekarang."

Karena lomba ski sudah selesai, maka anak-anak mau mendengar kata-katanya.

Alasan sebenarnya adalah karena Conan tidak ingin Kid menyadari kehadirannya. Mumpung masih ramai, mereka bisa menyelinap pergi tanpa ketahuan. Kuroba Kaito, murid SMA Ekoda. Kena kau sekarang, Kid. Dia menyeringai dalam hati.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Setelah sampainya di hotel, Conan sibuk mencari informasi tentang Kuroba dari internet. Pertama, dia mengecek situs resmi SMA Ekoda. Kemudian, dia mencari tahu di media sosial. Hmm…meskipun Kuroba tidak memiliki akun di Facebook, Twitter, Instagram atau aneka situs sosial lainnya, namun teman-teman sekelasnya punya dan itu sangat membantu.

Mereka menggambarkan Kuroba sebagai anak yang suka bermain sulap dan usil. Kuroba juga suka mengerjai teman-teman sekelasnya. Dia juga seorang murid yang pandai dan populer di seolah. Kuroba mengklaim bahwa dirinya adalah fans Kid nomor satu karena mereka berdua adalah pesulap. Kalau saja mereka tahu yang sesungguhnya.

Dia menatap gambar Kuroba Kaito dan Nakamori Aoko, teman masa kecilnya. Kuroba mirip sekali dengan Kudo Shinichi. Mereka bisa dikira anak kembar. Nakamori juga mengingatkannya pada Ran. Sungguh ironis diia ternyata putri dari Inspektur Nakamori, orang yang telah mencoba dan gagal selama ini untuk menangkap Kaitou Kid.

Boleh dibilang Kuroba dan dia itu mirip. Mereka sama-sama memiliki identitas rahasia. Dan ternyata Kuroba adalah putra dari Kuroba Touichi, pesulap terkenal di dunia. Kuroba Touichi meninggal dalam kecelakaan ketika mengadakan pertunjukan sulap. Kenapa namanya terdengar familiar ya. Oh! Conan baru ingat. Kuroba Toichi adalah guru ibunya. Dia yang mengajari ibunya dan juga Vermouth tentang seni menyamar. Dunia ini ternyata sempit.

Dia cepat-cepat menelepon ibunya.

"Hi Shinichi," terdengar suara ceria milik Kudo Yukiko.

"Okaasan. Bisakah kau menceritakan semua yang kau tahu tentang Kuroba Touichi?"

Mereka menghabiskan lima belas menit berikutnya berbicara di telepon.

"Terima kasih, Okaasan." Conan mengakhiri panggilan.

Kuroba Toichi adalah Kaitou Kid yang asli. Kaitou Kid pertama kali muncul sembilan belas tahun yang lalu di Paris, ketika Kuroba Kaito belum lahir. Touchi kebetulan mengadakan pertunjukan sulap di Paris sekitar tanggal tersebut. Kemudian setelah Touichi meninggal, Kaitou Kid menghilang. Kid baru muncul lagi belakangan ini. Touichi pasti memiliki asisten untuk membantunya. Asisten sama yang membantu Kuroba Kaito sekarang selama pencurian. Pertanyaannya adalah mengapa Kuroba akan merasa perlu untuk muncul kembali sebagai Kid.

Kaitou Kid tidak pernah benar-benar mencuri sesuatu. Dia selalu mengembalikan permata yang dicurinya. Selain itu, Kid juga selalu mengirim pengumuman ke polisi sehingga mereka bisa mencoba untuk menangkapnya. Mana ada pencuri sungguhan seperti itu? Kid juga tidak pernah ingin melihat orang lain terluka dan ia tidak pernah ragu-ragu untuk menyelamatkan seseorang. Sikap inilah yang menjadi alasan mengapa ia dan Kid kadang berakhir sebagai sekutu.

Jadi kenapa?

Ada dua kemungkinan. Pertama, Kid melakukannya hanya untuk main-main. Jawaban kedua adalah bahwa Kid mengincar sesuatu di luar sana. Conan yakin yang benar adalah pilihan kedua. Tapi, apa yang diincar oleh Kid sebenarnya? Permata langka atau apa?

Argh! Conan sudah cukup pusing dengan Organisasi Hitam. Dia benar-benar tidak perlu menambahkan masalah lagi. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Keesokan harinya, mereka pergi sarapan sebelum bermain ski dan snowboarding. Conan sengaja mulai makan duluan agar ia selesai lebih cepat dari yang lain. Sungguh kebetulan kalau murid-murid SMA Ekoda juga menginap di tempat yang sama dengan mereka dan mereka pastinya juga akan makan pagi di restoran yang sama dengan Conan.

Nah, itu dia. Yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga.

Kuroba Kaito muncul di restoran bersama-sama dengan Nakamori. Mereka memilih tempat duduk di samping jendela. Kuroba tampak mengantuk. Nakamori mengatakan sesuatu kepada Kuroba dan kemudian pergi untuk meja buffet untuk mengambil makanan. Kuroba ditinggalkan sendirian. Dia menguap dan menutup matanya, mencoba untuk tidur kembali.

Conan bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Mau kemana, Conan-kun?" Tanya Ran heran.

"Aku mau ke toilet, Ran-neechan," jawab Conan.

Haibara memberinya seringai mengetahui tapi ia mengabaikannya. Sudah cukup Haibara mengoloknya semalam.

Dia berjalan diam-diam ke meja Kid dan duduk didepan Kid.

"Siapa yang menyangka kalau kita akan bertemu disini," ujarnya tenang.

Kid membuka matanya, kaget.

Conan menyeringai.

 **Author's Note:**

Hi!

Winterreise (Winter Journey) is a song cycle for voice and piano by Franz Schubert.

Thanks for reading everyone and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fic ini dalam bahasa Inggris sudah sampai chapter belasan. Saya lebih merekomendasikan baca yang versi Inggris karena kata-katanya lebih mengena. Terjemahan saya tidak begitu bagus soalnya karena banyak idiom, kutipan dan lain-lain yang saya tidak tahu kata yang cocok/sesuai dalam bahasa Indonesia.**

Disclaimer: Detective Conan and Magic Kaito are owned by Aoyama Gosho. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for Detective Conan and Magic Kaito. Also there are quotes from manga, anime, wiki and other sources.

 **Clair de Lune**

Chapter III: Winterreise Part II

"Apa kau tersesat?" Kid bertanya dengan bingung. "Di mana orang tuamu?"

Kid benar-benar jago berakting. Conan harus mengakui itu. "Tidak usah berpura-pura seperti itu," jawabnya dengan jengkel.

Kid menatapnya sebelum ia menyeringai. "Sungguh tak terduga bertemu denganmu disini," balas Kid, kembali ke sifat aslinya. "Nah, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Conan mengangkat bahu. "Aku penasaran." Dia bertanya-tanya tentang itu juga. Apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan dengan bertatap muka dengan Kid?

"Rasa ingin tahu membunuh si kucing," ujar Kid.

"Aku ini bukan kucing," balas Conan.

"Tidak, tentu saja kau bukan kucing."

Mereka saling menatap dalam diam, masing-masing memberikan tatapan menilai lawan bicaranya.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ketika Nakamori Aoko kembali dari meja prasmanan, dia menemukan bahwa teman masa kecilnya, Kuroba Kaito, sedang mengobrol riang dengan anak kecil berusia sebelas tahun. Untuk beberapa saat, Aoko hanya bisa menatap Kaito dengan bingung. Dia tidak salah lihat kan? Sejak kapan Kaito mau bergaul dengan anak kecil?

"Hi, Aoko-neesan," anak itu menyapanya. Anak itu tampak familiar. Tapi dimana ia pernah melihatnya?

"Aku Edogawa Conan," anak itu memperkenalkan diri. "Aku menonton pertandingan ski tadi malam. Itu keren sekali, "ujar anak itu.

"Oh terima kasih." Aoko menjawab.

"Conan-kun!" Seorang gadis tak dikenal yang wajahnya mirip dengan Aoko mendekati meja mereka. "Aku mencarimu dari tadi."

"Maafkan aku, Ran-neesan."

"Aku minta maaf," kata gadis itu padanya. "Aku Mouri Ran. Aku minta maaf jika dia mengganggu kalian."

"Oh tidak." Aoko buru-buru mengatakan. "Conan-kun tidak mengganggu kami."

Entah kenapa, wajah gadis ini juga familiar untuk Aoko. Dimana dia pernah melihat gadis ini ya?

Mouri Ran tampak terkejut melihat Kaito.

"Ada apa?" tanya Aoko heran.

Mouri menggeleng. "Tidak. Hanya saja ... dia mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

"Si bodoh ini adalah temanku dari kecil, Kuroba Kaito," Aoko menjelaskan.

"Hei! Aku ini bukan orang bodoh tahu!" Kaito protes, tidak terima dikatai orang bodoh.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang menjadi fans Kaito Kid!" balas Aoko.

"Siapa penggemar Kid-sama?" gadis lain dengan rambut dicat pirang bergabung dengan mereka.

"Aku," jawab Kaito dengan bangga.

"Aku Suzuki Sonoko," gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya. "Kid-sama adalah idolaku!" ujarnya dengan bangga.

Astaga! Kenapa Aoko harus bertemu dengan orang lain yang mengidolakan pencuri bodoh itu? Sungguh menyebalkan sekali. Apa sih bagusnya Kid itu? Kid itu cuma pencuri kurang kerjaan yang selalu menyusahkan ayah Aoko.

"Jadi, kau penggemar KID-sama juga?" tanya Suzuki.

"Tentu saja! Aku ini seorang pesulap jadi aku mengidolakan Kid. Tapi tentu saja aku lebih hebat darinya!" ujar Kaito angkuh.

Urgh! Sombong sekali! Kaito begitu menjengkelkan!

"Apa?"

"Siapa yang pesulap?" Empat anak dan satu orang tua bergabung dengan mereka.

"Kaito adalah seorang pesulap," dia memberitahu anak-anak.

"Ini teman-temanku," kata Conan. "Genta, Mitsuhiko, Ayumi dan Haibara."

"Aku Nakamori Aoko," ujar Aoko. "Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua." Lalu ia teringat sesuatu. "Kau anak Kogoro Mouri, kan?"

"Iya," kata Mouri, menatapnya bingung.

"Inspektur Nakamori adalah ayahku," jelas Aoko.

"Oh. Benarkah?"

"Wah, kami bertemu ayahmu beberapa kali lho," kata Suzuki dengan penuh semangat.

Aoko ingat sekarang. Suzuki Sonoko, salah satu ahli waris dari Suzuki Corporation. Dia juga keponakan orang kaya kurang kerjaan yang ingin menangkap Kid . Tapi sampai sekarang belum berhasil. Orang kaya memang aneh. Apa mereka tidak bisa memiliki hobi yang lebih normal apa?

"Dan kau pasti Kid Killer." Aoko tersenyum. "Aku pernah membaca berita tentangmu di Koran."

Conan tersipu malu.

Aw. Anak itu kelihatan lucu.

Kaito di sisi lain tampak sangat kesal. "Dia bukan Kid Killer!" protesnya gusar. Tentu saja Kaito akan membela pencuri sialan itu.

Ayumi menatap Kaito. "Hei, kau kan orang yang berpakaian seperti Kid kemarin!"

"Iya!" Kata Genta.

"Kaito Kid dan istrinya," Haibara menambahkan.

Suzuki menatap Kaito. "Apakah kau benar-benar seorang pesulap?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja!"

"Benar?" tanya Mitsuhiko.

"Ayo main sulap!" pinta Genta.

"Ayolah!" Ayumi ikutan memohon.

Kaito bangkit dari kursinya. "Nah, karena kalian semua sudah meminta maka silakan nikmati pertunjukan sulap dariku." Dia mengedipkan mata dan mengeluarkan dua mawar merah entah dari mana. "Mawar merah untuk gadis cantik." Kaito mengatakan, memberikan mawar untuk Mouri dan Suzuki.

"Oh, terima kasih," kata Suzuki dengan wajah memerah.

"Terima kasih," kata Mouri.

"Dan cokelat untuk anak-anak."

"Asik!" ujar Genta dengan mata berbinar begitu melihat coklat.

"Wow!" ucap Ayumi.

"Keren!" kata Mitsuhiko.

Ternyata Suzuki, Mouri, Profesor Agasa dan anak-anak sedang menikmati libur musim dingin. Suzuki dan Mouri adalah siswa SMA Teitan dan anak-anak adalah siswa SD Teitan di Tokyo. Sungguh kebetulan sekali mereka bertemu disini.

"Di mana Mouri-san?" Aoko bertanya.

Suzuki mencibir. "Tuh di sana."

Mouri Ran mendesah kesal.

Mouri Senior rupanya sibuk menggoda para penggemarnya yang wanita.

Aoko menatap anak-anak. Mereka mengunyah cokelat mereka dengan senang hati. Terkecuali untuk Haibara, yang hanya memasukkan cokelat itu ke dalam saku bajunya. Aoko jadi heran. Itu kan permen cokelat dari meja prasmanan. Kapan Kaito mengambil coklat tersebut?

Kemudian ia sadar bahwa Kaito melupakan seseorang. Conan belum mendapatkan coklatnya. Jangan sampai anak itu ngambek karena tidak kebagian. Anak-anak sensitif sekali kalau soal makanan apalagi kalau coklat.

Baru saja Aoko ingin protes, Suzuki sudah bicara duluan.

"Kami mau bermain ski. Apa kalian mau ikutan?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ah, aku tidak pandai bermain ski."

"Tidak apa-apa," Suzuki melambaikan tangannya acuh.

"Kami bisa mengajarimu." Mouri Ran menambahkan.

"Sungguh?" Tanya Aoko senang. Kaito selama ini menolak mengajarinya main ski karena dia tidak sabaran.

"Ya. Tenang saja."

"Terima kasih," katanya gembira. Kaito hanya bisa menggerutu ketika ia jatuh pas bermain ski kemarin. Ternyata karyawisata SMA Ekoda ini bagus juga. Aoko tidak menduga bahwa ia akan mendapatkan teman baru.

"Tapi kita kan belum sarapan," Kaito mengeluh. "Aku lapar nih."

"Dasar Kaito bodoh!" gumam Aoko kesal.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Setelah sarapan, mereka pergi ke lereng ski. Aoko memperkenalkan teman barunya kepada Keiko dan dalam waktu sekejab mereka menjadi akrab dan sibuk bertukar cerita dan bergosip. Panggilan Mouri berubah menjadi Ran-san dan Suzuki berubah menjadi Sonoko-san.

Profesor Agasa dan anak-anak sudah siap dengan peralatan ski mereka juga. Namun Conan malah membawa papan seluncur ski.

"Aku suka bermain seluncur ski," kata Conan.

"Ayo," kata Kaito dan ia menyeret anak itu pergi untuk naik lift ke puncak gunung.

"Kaito!" teriaknya cemas. "Tolong hati-hati!" Aoko tidak mau kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu. Apa Kaito baik-baik saja pergi main ski berdua dengan Conan? Ada apa dengan Kaito sih sehingga sikapnya jadi aneh begitu.

"Jangan khawatir!" Kaito berteriak kembali.

"Apakah mereka akan baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Genta dengan santai. "Conan itu jago sekali lho."

"Iya," Ayumi mengangguk membenarkan.

"Conan itu adalah pemain ski terbaik dari kita semua," kata Mitsuhiko. "Dia bahkan lebih jago dari Ran-neesan dan Sonoko-neesan."

"Apa itu benar?" dia bertanya.

Anak-anak mengangguk.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mereka berada di lift sekarang. Hanya ada mereka berdua di lift itu karena hari masih pagi.

"Mawar biru," kata Kid tiba-tiba. "Untuk kritikus favoritku."

Nyali Kid besar sekali. Conan merengut. "Untuk apa kau memberikan ini padaku?" Tapi dia mengambil mawar dan boneka beruang mini yang disodorkan Kid dan memasukkannya kedalam saku bajunya. Masa bodoh mawarnya akan tergencet. Siapa suruh Kid memberinya mawar. Pencuri itu benar-benar menjengkelkan. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa aku akan bertemu denganmu di sini," katanya tiba-tiba.

"Kebetulan sekali, eh."

"Putri Inspektur Nakamori," kata Conan geli. "Aku ingin tahu berapa banyak informasi yang berhasil kau peroleh dari Inspektur Nakamori selama ini tanpa ia sadari."

"Terlalu banyak," jawab Kid santai.

Mereka tiba di puncak lereng ski.

"Balapan ke bawah?" Kid menantangnya.

Conan menyipitkan matanya. Lalu ia menarik kerah jaket Kid dan menariknya ke bawah sehingga mereka berhadapan. Dia menempelkan bibirnya secara singkat sebelum mendorong Kid sampai jatuh diatas tumpukan salju.

"Sampai jumpa," katanya sambil menyeringai dan kemudian meluncur turun.

Meskipun Conan mencuri start, Kid hanya tertinggal beberapa detik darinya.

"Curang," Kid berbisik di telinganya begitu ia mendapat kesempatan untuk melakukannya.

Conan menyeringai. "Kau jago juga bermain ski," ia berkomentar. "Kaito Kid dan istrinya."

Kid menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau cemburu?"

"Apa aku seharusnya cemburu?"

"Tentu tidak, Sayang."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Di mana Conan?" Tanya Ayumi bingung. Dia jarang melihat temannya selama liburan. Conan hanya muncul selama sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam. Setelah itu dia menghilang entah kemana.

"Aku melihat dia dengan Kuroba-niisan," Mitsuhiko berkata.

"Mereka jadi akrab ya?" Sonoko berkomentar.

"Yah, Conan kan sedikit dewasa untuk anak seusianya," kata Ran. "Dia akrab sekali dengan Hattori kan."

"Kau benar juga," balas Sonoko. Menurut Sonoko sih, Conan itu sok tahu untuk anak sebayanya. Tapi mungkin pertemanan di antara pria itu beda dengan pertemanan di antara wanita. Buktinya, detektif SMA dari Osaka itu dekat sekali dengan Conan.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Malam ini adalah malam terakhir mereka di Yuzawa resort. Akan ada pertunjukan kembang api dan Conan akan menontonnya bersama dengan Kid. Ternyata dia dan Kid nyambung sekali kalau berbicara. Sebenarnya Conan tidak terlalu heran. Boleh dibilang tingkat inteligensi mereka kan sama. Conan tidak bertanya tentang motif Kid untuk mencuri dan Kid tidak bertanya tentang bagaimana ia berakhir sebagai anak berusia sebelas tahun. Beberapa hal lebih baik dibiarkan saja untuk saat ini.

Dia berpikir tentang orang-orang yang tahu tentang identitas aslinya. Ada orang tuanya, Profesor Agasa, Haibara dan Hattori. Orang tuanya sangat mendukung. Profesor Agasa sangat membantu dan Haibara telah menjadi temannya. Hattori yang adalah sahabat baiknya juga memperlakukannya seperti orang dewasa.

Tapi Kid itu berbeda...

"Kenapa?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Orang berkemampuan rata-rata tidak tahu apa-apa yang lebih tinggi daripada dirinya. Tapi, orang berbakat selalu bisa menyadari suatu kegeniusan."

Conan mengangkat alisnya. "Sejak kapan kau mengutip Sherlock Holmes?" Tapi ada kebenaran dalam kata-kata Kaito. Jarang sekali ada orang yang bisa menyamai daya pikir Conan. Kid mungkin merasakan hal yang sama.

"Hal-hal yang kita tolerir untuk orang yang kita sukai," jawab Kid. Pencuri itu melepas kacamatanya dan mulai memeriksanya. "Sangat mengesankan," ujarnya. "Mirip seperti di film James Bond."

Ia mengembalikan kacamata tersebut.

Conan mengambilnya dan meletakkannya di meja sebelahnya.

Kid menatapnya dengan serius. "Kau tidak terlihat berbeda tanpa kacamata," katanya.

"Orang-orang melihat tetapi mereka tidak mengamati," jawab Conan, lagi-lagi mengutip Sherlock.

"Tidak ada yang lebih menipu dari fakta yang jelas." Kid membalas. Topi dan lensa yang dikenakan Kid tidak benar-benar menyembunyikan wajahnya. Siapa pun yang mengamatinya dari dekat pasti akan mengenali wajahnya.

Conan merenung sejenak. "Aku terkejut bahwa kau kelihatannya menerima ini semua tanpa beban."

Kid mendengus. "Aku tidak pernah menginginkan ini. Seharusnya aku tidak mengirimkan pesan padamu. Tapi aku tidak pernah bisa menolak tantangan."

"Kau benar-benar pacar yang tidak pernah ingin kutemui." Kid pernah mengatakan kalimat itu sebelumnya, tapi baru sekarang Conan mengerti artinya.

"Tapi sudah terlambat sekarang."

"Benar." Conan menyetujui. Pada dasarnya, dia dan Kid mirip sekali. Seharusnya, dia dan Kid tidak pernah memulai hubungan yang aneh ini. Sekarang, semuanya sudah terlambat.

"Kid..."

"Kau seharusnya memanggilku Kaito," katanya.

"Kaito…" Mereka sangat dekat sekarang.

Kaito tersenyum dan menutup jarak di antara mereka.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Di mana Conan?"

"Acara kembang api akan segera dimulai!"

"Dia mau nonton tidak sih?"

"Conan-kun mengatakan bahwa dia akan menonton dari hotel." Haibara Ai berkata.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak apa-apa." Kata Ai. "Sekarang ayo, kita tidak ingin ketinggalan menonton kembang api kan."

Ai tahu pasti bahwa Kudo pasti sedang bersama dengan Kaitou Kid. Kudo berutang padanya kali ini.

Ketika mereka kembali ke kamar mereka setelah pertunjukan berakhir, Kudo tidak terlihat. Detektif itu baru muncul sejam jam kemudian.

"Apa?" Kudo bertanya membela diri ketika ia melihatnya.

"Oh, tidak." Dia menjawab dengan seringai kecil.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Akhirnya, tiba waktu untuk meninggalkan resor ski Yuzawa. Semua barang sudah dikemas dan koper sudah ditaruh dalam bagasi mobil.

Ran dan Sonoko saling berpamitan dengan Aoko.

"Sudah siap?"

"Sudah!" jawab anak-anak serempak.

"Ayo kita jalan!" seru Profesor Agasa.

"Ada banyak tontonan menarik belakangan ini," Haibara bergumam dengan penuh kepuasan.

"Sudah sekali menyimpan rahasia disini." Conan menggerutu. Untungnya, dia tidak akan berada di mobil yang sama dengan Haibara selama perjalanan pulang.

Ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar. Mengabaikan Haibara, ia melihat pesan baru yang masuk.

AL: Aku akan merindukanmu, Sayang.

Tersenyum, ia mengetik balasan untuk Kaito.

SH: Aku juga.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mouri Kogoro menyalakan radio selama perjalanan pulang. Berita politik yang membosankan dan kemudian sesuatu menarik perhatian Conan.

"Miyama Kirika, pemilik biola Stradivarius ditemukan meninggal di kediamannya pagi ini. Kematiannya disebabkan oleh usia tua. Miyama menjadi terkenal di seluruh Jepang karena keterlibatannya dalam kasus pencurian Kaito Kid beberapa minggu yang lalu. Miyama meninggalkan biola Stradivarius senilai 1.2 miliar yen. Menurut wasiatnya, biola tersebut diwariskan kepada orang yang telah berjasa membantunya. "

 **Author's Note:**

Thanks for reading everyone and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Detective Conan and Magic Kaito are owned by Aoyama Gosho. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for Detective Conan and Magic Kaito. Also there are quotes from manga, anime, wiki and other sources. The case is taken from Criminal Minds season 3.

 **Clair de Lune**

Chapter IV: Lieder Ohne Worte Part I

AL: Aku bosan.

AL: Aku bosan.

AL: Aku bosan.

SH: Memangnya apa yang harus kulakukan?

AL: Apa saja. Aku bosan nih.

SH: Ini adalah jam sekolah! Perhatikan gurumu saja!

AL: Aku sudah tahu semua yang diajarkan. Aku bisa lulus dari SMA kapan pun aku mau.

SH: Percaya diri sekali.

AL: Tentu saja. Aku ini kan jenius.

SH: Genius itu satu persen bakat dan sembilan puluh sembilan persen keja keras.

AL: Siapa pun yang mengatakan itu belum pernah bertemu denganku.

SH: Kesombonganmu pasti membuat kepalamu bengkak sampai tidak muat di pintu.

Edogawa Conan menekan tombol kirim dan kemudian memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku. Jangan sampai ia tertangkap basah main ponsel di kelas. Kaito itu parah sekali. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan. Meskipun itu benar bahwa Kaito itu jenius dan bias masuk kuliah kapan pun saja, tidak berarti kalau dia harus bermain-main di kelas sepanjang hari. Setidaknya Kaito masih di SMA, Conan malah terjebak menjadi siswa SD.

Sudah seminggu sejak liburan musim dingin di Yuzawa resor ski. Dia dan Kaito masih saling mengirim pesan setiap hari. Malah makin sering dari sebelumnya. Menyenangkan memiliki teman untuk bertukar pikiran yang juga tahu kondisi Conan yang sesungguhnya.

Bel berbunyi menandakan akhir sekolah. Besok adalah hari Sabtu dan hari Seninnya adalah hari Coming of Age yang merupakan hari libur nasional di Jepang bagi orang-orang yang mencapai usia dua puluh tahun. Usia dimana seseorang dianggap dewasa. Jadi itu berarti tiga hari liburan. Lumayan juga.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Conan-kun! Sarapan sudah siap! "Ran memanggilnya.

"Ya, Ran-neechan!" teriaknya kembali.

Conan pergi untuk bergabung Ran dan ayahnya di ruang tamu. Ada Sonoko juga. Apa yang Sonoko lakukan disini pagi-pagi begini?

"Kapan mereka datang?" tanya Sonoko.

"Jam sepuluh nanti,"jJawab Ran.

"Siapa yang datang, Ran-neechan?" tanyanya.

"Aoko-chan dan Kuroba-kun," jawab Ran. "Aoko-chan mengirim sms kemarin." Ran menambahan. "Dia bilang mereka mau ke Beika jalan-jalan. Jadi kuajak saja mereka kesini."

Kaito tidak mengatakan apapun tentang ini sama sekali dalam pesan-pesannya. Conan menggerutu dalam hati. Awas saja nanti.

"Aku mengajak Sera untuk ikutan," kata Sonoko. "Tapi dia bilang kalau dia lagi sibuk."

Sayang sekali. Mungkin Sera bisa menendang Kaito lagi. Kaito sangat layak mendapatkan tendangan maut dari Sera.

Pada waktu yang dijanjikan, Nakamori Aoko dan Kuroba Kaito tiba di kantor detektif Mouri.

"Masuklah," kata Ran sambil tersenyum.

Ran, Sonoko dan Aoko sangat bersemangat membicarakan mau kemana saja dan meninggalkan Conan sendirian dengan Kaito.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau mau datang?" tanyanya dengan galak.

"Kejutan," jawab Kaito sambil menyeringai.

"Hmph."

Sebuah mawar biru tiba-tiba mengaburkan pandangannya.

"Untuk kritikus favoritku," kata Kaito, mengedipkan mata ke arahnya.

Ia mengambil mawar tersebut dan pergi untuk mencari vas atau gelas untuk menaruh bunga itu. Karena Kaito sudah bersusah payah membuat mawar biru dengan merendam mawar putih dalam larutan pewarna biru, akhirnya dia terima juga bunganya.

"Kita bisa pergi berbelanja di Beika Department Store," saran Sonoko.

"Dan kemudian kita bisa pergi ke karaoke," tambah Aoko.

"Baiklah," kata Sonoko antusias.

Conan mengerang dalam hati.

Kaito yang melihat ekspresinya dengan cepat menawarkan untuk menjaganya sementara Ran, Sonoko dan Aoko pergi shopping. Untungnya, Ran, Sonoko dan Aoko akhirnya setuju dengan ide Kaito.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanyanya setelah mereka tiba di department store. Gadis-gadis sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Apakah itu caramu untuk berbicara dengan penyelamat hidupmu?" balas Kaito.

Conan menaikkan satu alisnya. "Penyelamat hidupku?"

"Aku menyelamatkanmu dari cengkeraman gadis-gadis itu!" klaim Kaito.

Conan cuma menatap Kaito dengan datar. Apa tidak terlalu berlebihan? Kaito suka sekali mendramatisir semua hal.

"Apakah kau tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Mereka akan pergi melihat-lihat barang yang mereka anggap lucu dari satu toko ke toko lain selama berjam-jam!"Kaito bergidik membayangkan diseret dari satu toko ke toko lainnya. Tidak hanya itu, ia harus membawakan tas belanja mereka juga. "Dan kita cuma bisa mengikuti dengan pasrah! Apa kau mau itu terjadi apa?" tuntut Kaito, berakting histeris sekarang.

"Aku akan pergi," ucap Conan sebal.

"Hey! Ayo kita main ke game centre!" ajak Kaito dengan penuh semangat. Dia lupa dengan ratapannya barusan dalam sekejap.

Beika Department Store memiliki game center untuk anak-anak dan remaja sementara orang tua mereka sibuk dengan belanjaan mereka.

"Ayo kita main yang ini!" Kaito benar-benar bersemangat sekarang. Dia menyeret Conan dari satu mesin game ke mesin game lainnya. Sebagian besar, dia yang bermain dan Conan hanya menonton. Kaito mengatakan bahwa hal itu tidak adil sehingga ia setuju untuk mencoba beberapa game.

Mereka sedang bermain game menembak sekarang.

"Perfect Score!" Begitu tulisan di layar mesin game setelah Conan menembak semua sasaran dengan tepat dengan controller berbentuk pistol yang terhubungan dengan mesin tersebut. Jadi mereka seperti menembak betulan.

"Kau benar-benar jago menembak," komentar Kaito.

"Ayah sering mengajakku ke lapangan tembak," jawab Conan dan berbalik untuk melihat Kaito. "Aku dulu pernah menembakmu. Dua kali. "Yah, dia tidak benar-benar menembak Kid sebenarnya. Shinichi waktu itu menembak kain yang digunakan oleh Kid untuk mengkamuflase jam di Menara Jam Ekoda.

"Kau menembakku?" tanya Kaito bingung. "Kapan?"

"Di menara jam Ekoda." Conan menjelaskan. "Aku tidak tahu kalau itu kau sih waktu itu."

"Ah, rupanya itu kau ya," Kaito menghela napas. "Aku sempat bertanya-tanya siapa yang mengarahkan Inspektur Nakamori. Kenapa dia mendadak jadi pintar?"

Conan menyeringai.

"Kau itu menyusahkanku saja." Gerutu Kaito.

Seringai Conan melebar. "Tapi kau itu seorang pencuri yang mulia," katanya, separuh menyindir Kaito, "mencoba menyelamatkan menara jam Ekoda dari pemiliknya yang serakah."

"Dan bagaimana denganmu?" balas Kaito sigap. "Menembak warga yang tak bersalah. Ck ...ck... ck ..."

"Jika kau melihat warga yang tak bersalah itu tolong tunjukkan padaku."

"Dari mana kau punya senjata api sih?" tanya Kaito penasaran. Memiliki senapan api di Jepang meskipun bisa dilakukan tapi luar biasa sulit. Banyak sekali dokumen yang harus dilengkapi.

"Aku _meminjamnya_ dari Inspektur Megure." Dia menjawab, mengangkat bahu. Sebenarnya sih, dia diam-diam mengambilnya dari Inspektur Megure.

Kaito mengangkat alisnya. "Wah, wah." Remaja telah menangkap makna di balik kata-katanya."Kau benar-benar sadis." Kaito bergumam. Dia terdengar sangat geli. "Meitantei ternyata tidak sepolos penampilannya dari luar."

Conan menatapnya dengan sebal. Apa maksud Kaito barusan, huh?

Ponsel Kaito berdering. "Halo, Aoko," katanya. "Ah, kita ada di game centre sekarang." Diam untuk sejenak. "Ok. Sampai jumpa."

"Apa mereka sudah selesai dengan acara belanja mereka?" tanya Conan.

"Ya," jawab Kaito. "Mereka mengajak kita makan siang sekarang."

Ran, Sonoko dan Aoko telah menunggu mereka di Olive Tree, sebuah restoran yang menyajikan makanan Italia yang terletak di dalam department store Beika.

Sonoko melambaikan tangan pada mereka. "Ayo sini!" serunya.

Dia dan Kaito duduk di seberang Ran, Sonoko dan Aoko.

"Aku yang traktir hari ini!" kata Sonoko. "Pesan saja yang kalian suka."

Aoko mulai protes karena merasa tidak enak hati tapi Sonoko mengabaikannya. "Sudah, pesan saja."

Conan menatap kantong plastik belanjaan mereka. Dilihat dari mereknya, kebanyakaan tas plastik itu punya Sonoko yang tidak mengherankan soalnya uang jajan Sonoko banyak karena dia dari keluarga kaya

"Apakah Anda siap untuk memesan?" tanya pelayan.

"Bruschetta dan fried calamari untuk hidangan pembuka," kata Sonoko. "Makanannya rice with chicken masala dan minumannya lemon tea."

"Aku mau spaghetti Bolognese," ujar Conan, "dan orange juice."

"Grilled chicken panino dan lemon tea," kata Kaito.

"Lasagna dan orange juice." Kata Aoko.

"Fettuccine alfredo dan lemon tea," kata Ran.

Pelayan menuliskan pesanan mereka dan berkata. "Baiklah, mohon menunggu sepuluh menit." Dia meninggalkan meja mereka.

Aoko berpaling ke Kaito. "Jadi, apa kalian lakukan tadi?" tanyanya.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Setelah makan siang, mereka pergi ke karaoke. Semua orang mendapat giliran mereka, termasuk Conan. Dia tetap menolak untuk menyanyi meskipun dipaksa.

"Sekarang giliranmu, Conan-kun," kata Aoko setelah ia selesai dengan bernyanyi.

"Aku tidak mau," katanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Aoko, mengerutkan kening.

Sonoko mulai terkikik geli.

Ran tersenyum.

"Dia payah sekali pas menyanyi," kata Sonoko akhirnya.

Dia merengut padanya. "Apa aku benar-benar harus menyanyi?" tanyanya dengan suara anak kecil yang menyedihkan. Dengan berakting seperti itu, Conan berharap dia tidak usah bernyanyi sama sekali.

"Ayolah. Semua juga menyanyi kok. Dan aku yakin suaramu tidak jelek," Aoko membujuk.

"Suaranya tidak jelek tapi sangat jelek," kata Sonoko, tertawa-tawa.

"Sebenarnya suara Conan-kun tidak jelek," ujar Ran. "Tapi dia itu buta nada."

"Kita belum pernah mendengarmu menyanyi." Kaito menambahkan, sambil menyeringai padanya.

Conan memelototinya. Dia tahu kalau Kaito itu sengaja berkata begitu.

Aoko memberinya mikrofon.

Conan akhirnya mengalah. "Baiklah," katanya.

"Oh, ini akan lucu sekali." Sonoko bergumam jahil.

Dia memilih lagu terpendek ia tahu dan mulai menyanyi.

"Ini lebih buruk daripada yang kukira," Aoko bergumam dan kemudian dia menyadari apa yang baru saja mengatakan. "Maaf Conan-kun. Aku, eh, yakin kalau kau sering latihan pasti kau bisa menyanyi dengan lebih baik. "Dia berkata dengan nada menyesal.

"Aku sangat meragukan itu," katanya datar.

"Sekarang giliranku!"kata Sonoko.

"Suaramu menyanyi benar-benar mengerikan," Kaito berkomentar dalam suara rendah sehingga hanya Conan yang mendengarnya.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hari sudah gelap ketika mereka keluar dari tempat karaoke.

"Kami pulang dulu," kata Aoko. "Hari ini sangat menyenangkan."

"Ya," Sonoko setuju, tersenyum gembira.

"Sampai jumpa lagi."

"Sampai jumpa."

"Hati-hati dijalan ya."

Setelah Aoko dan Kaito, Sonoko juga mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Conan menghela napas. Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan.

"Aku mengantuk," gumamnya.

"Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam dan kemudian kau bisa pergi tidur, Conan-kun," kata Ran.

Conan tersenyum kecil. Ia sangat berterima kasih pada Ran yang benar-benar memperlakukannya seperti seorang adik.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sepulangnya ke kantor detektif Mouri, seperti yang dijanjikan Ran memasak makan malam. Lalu mereka menikmati makan malam sambil menonton berita di televisi.

"Polisi Patroli menemukan sebuah kuburan massal di Aokigahara dengan tiga mayat. Waktu kematian diperkirakan sekitar enam bulan yang lalu. Mereka juga menemukan mayat lain di dekat kuburan masal tersebut. Penyebab kematian bervariasi, dimulai dari pembakaran hidup-hidup hingga sesak napas," ucap pembawa berita di TV.

"Ini pasti bunuh diri," Kogoro bergumam.

Meskipun sangat tragis, perjanjian bunuh diri antara dua atau lebih orang untuk melakukan bunuh diri bersama bukanlah hal yang baru di Jepang. Jepang juga masuk dalam kelompok negara dengan angka bunuh diri tertinggi di dunia. Perjanjian bunuh diri beramai-ramai seperti itu mungkin menarik bagi mereka takut untuk mati sendirian.

Aokigahara adalah hutan yang terletak di sebelah Barat Laut Gunung Fuji, membentang dari kota Kawaguchiko hingga desa Narizawa, Prefektur Yamanashi. Aokigahara disebut juga hutan lautan pohon dan lautan pohon gunung Fuji. Disebut demikian karena jika angin meniup pepohonan di sana terlihat seperti keadaan ombak di laut. Usia hutan ini diperkirakan sekitar 1200 tahun. Hutan ini dikenal sebagai tempat bunuh diri populer di Jepang. Tempat itu telah lama dikaitkan dengan kematian dan konon dihantui dihantui oleh roh-roh penasaran dari mereka yang bunuh diri disana. Katanya, roh orang-orang yang mati di sana akan bergentayangan di Aokigahara selamanya.

"Aokigahara benar-benar tempat yang menakutkan," kata Ran, bergidik ketakutan.

Ya ampun. Ran itu kan jagoan karate. Kenapa sih dia selalu takut akan hal-hal supranatural seperti hantu.

"Aku sudah selesai," katanya.

"Pergilah beristirahat, Conan-kun," Ran mengatakan kepadanya lembut.

Dia kembali ke kamarnya dan ganti baju tidur. Conan tertidur segera setelah ia berbaring di tempat tidur. Jalan-jalan seharian membuatnya capek.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jam alarm membangunkannya esok pagi. Mengantuk, ia mematikan alarm. Hmmm... masih pagi, mungkin dia bisa tidur lagi. Lalu ia melirik telepon dan melihat ada tiga panggilan masuk tak terjawab serta pesan baru dari Jodie-sensei. Apa yang sedang terjadi? Apakah Jodie-sensei memiliki informasi baru tentang organisasi Hitam?

Dia membaca pesan itu. ' _Cool Kid. Did you watch the news? I'm afraid that we have a serial killer on the loose."_

 **Author's Note:**

Hi! Thanks for reading everyone and please review even though it's only a short one.

Songs without Words ( _Lieder ohne Worte)_ is a series of short lyrical piano pieces by the Romantic composer Felix Mendelssohn , written between 1829 and 1845.

Sherlock Holmes embarked on some of Mendelssohn's Songs without Words for Watson's listening pleasure in A Study in Scarlet.

The Tokyo metropolitan government administers the 23 Special Wards of Tokyo (each governed as an individual city), which cover the area that was formerly the City of Tokyo before it merged and became the subsequent metropolitan prefecture in 1943. Aoyama Gosho added three fictional wards: Beika, Haido and Ekoda.

Kasus di chapter depan diambil dari Criminal Minds season 3 karena saya suka nonton drama itu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kasus pembunuhan di chapter ini diambil dari Criminal Minds. Masih banyak chapter yang harus diterjemahkan ^ ^;;; Heist Kid di chapter depan plus heist note nya adalah karangan saya sendiri. Valentine untuk Kaito dan Shinichi lalu White Day di chapter selanjutnya lagi.**

Disclaimer: Detective Conan and Magic Kaito are owned by Aoyama Gosho. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for Detective Conan and Magic Kaito. Also there are quotes from manga, anime, wiki and other sources. The case in this chapter is taken from Criminal Minds season 3. I don't own Criminal Minds.

 **Clair de Lune**

Chapter V: Lieder Ohne Worte Part II

"Halo, Jodie-sensei?"

"Halo, Cool Kid." Jawab Jodie Starling. "Kau tidak mengangkat telepon kemarin."

"Aku pergi dengan Ran-neechan dan yang lainnya," jelasnya. "Lalu ketiduran setelah pulang ke rumah. Jadi, ada apa dengan kasus pembunuhan ini? "

Jodie memberinya ringkasan kasus. "Dua korban yang tewas adalah warga negara Amerika Serikat," tambahnya.

Oh. Pantas saja FBI terlibat dengan kasus ini.

"Apakah sudah ditemukan hubungan antara mereka?" Ia bertanya.

"Sejauh ini belum," jawab Jodie. "Kami akan menyelidiki tempat korban hari ini. Apakah kau mau ikut dengan kami? "

"Tentu," jawab Conan. "Aku akan menunggu di Taman Beika jam sepuluh nanti."

Hmm ... Dia tidak bisa hilang sepanjang hari atau Ran akan curiga. Dia akan bilang ke Ran kalau dia mau ke tempat Profesor Agasa. Ok, jadi sekarang menghubungi Profesor Agasa dulu untuk memberitahunya…

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Queen of Hearts, salah satu berlian paling langka di dunia, telah terjual senilai 25 juta pundsterling di balai lelang Sotheby di London. Setelah perang harga, berlian merah tujuh karat tersebut dibeli oleh Alice Mueller, putri Friedrich Mueller, seorang industrialis Jerman, dengan istri Jepang-nya. Sebelumnya, berlian merah terbesar di dunia adalah Moussaeiff Red Diamond 5.11 karat yang saat ini dimiliki oleh Moussaieff Jewellers Ltd," pembaca berita di TV mengabarkan.

"Kaitou Kid pasti senang sekali kalau bisa mencuri berlian ini," komentar Kogorou Mouri.

"Ya," Ran menyetujui pendapat ayahnya. "Untungnya, berliannya sekarang ada di Jerman."

"Aku heran kenapa orang tua gila itu tidak membeli ini," lanjut Kogorou.

"Otousan!" Ran protes. Tidak usah mengatai-ngatai paman Sonoko seperti itu. Meskipun Ran sebenarnya sepakat bahwa Suzuki Jirokichi terlalu ekstrim tentang obsesinya dengan Kaitou Kid. Sebenarnya, bukan tentang Kaitou Kid sih tapi obsesinya muncul di halaman pertama koran.

"Selamat pagi." Conan muncul di ruang tamu.

"Selamat pagi, Conan-kun," Ran menjawab. "Sarapan sudah siap."

Conan kelihatan senang begitu melihat nasi, sup miso, telur dadar dan salmon panggang. Karena hari ini adalah hari Minggu, Ran memutuskan untuk memasak sarapan tradisional Jepang.

"Mari makan."

Mereka pun memulai makan pagi.

"Ran-neechan."

"Iya?"

"Bolehkan aku pergi ke tempat Profesor Agasa hari ini?" tanya Conan. "Aku akan kembali sebelum makan malam."

"Baiklah," jawabnya.

Conan tersenyum senang padanya.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Conan tiba di Taman Beika pada waktu yang dijanjikan. Di mana Jodie-sensei? Ah, itu dia dengan Andre Camel.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya suara familiar.

Dia berbalik dengan kaget. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku datang untuk menemuimu. Meskipun aku mengharapkan sambutan yang lebih hangat dari ini," balas Kaito tanpa dosa.

Ia menghela napas. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Dia tidak bisa meminta Kaito untuk pergi. Bagaimana pun Kaito sudah datang jauh-jauh dari Ekoda untuk menemuinya. "Mereka agen FBI," ia menjawab.

Kaito mengangkat alisnya. "Agen FBI?"

"Kau menonton berita tadi malam, kan?" Ia bertanya. "Semua korban itu dibunuh oleh pembunuh berantai. Dan dua korban adalah warga negara Amerika Serikat. Jadi FBI ikut terlibat dalam kasus ini sekarang."

"Mereka kenalanmu?"

"Iya."

"Wah, koneksimu lumayan juga," komentar Kaito.

"Cool Kid!" Jodie memanggilnya.

Dia melambaikan tangannya.

"Cool Kid?" tanya Kaito heran.

"Jodie-sensei suka memanggilku begitu," jelasnya.

Kaito menatapnya dengan pandangan menilai. "Ya, aku bisa mengerti kenapa dia memanggilmu itu."

"Jodie-sensei, Camel-san," katanya. "Ini adalah Kuroba Kaito."

"Senang bertemu Anda," kata Kaito sopan.

"Ini adalah Jodie Starling dan Andre Camel." Conan memperkenalkan mereka. "Mereka agen FBI."

"Apa kau detektif SMA juga?" tanya Jodie ingin tahu.

"Dia calon detektif," jawabnya sambil nyengir. Karena ia memiliki banyak teman detektif yang masih SMA, tidak mengherankan bahwa Jodie berpikir kalau Kaito adalah detektif SMA juga.

"Aku seorang pesulap," Kaito buru-buru meralat pernyataan Conan barusan. Dia mengeluarkan setangkai mawar merah entah dari mana dan memberikannya kepada Jodie. "Mawar merah untuk wanita cantik," katanya, sambil membungkuk.

"Terima kasih," jawab Jodie. Wajahnya merona merah.

Conan memutar matanya. "Di mana James-san?" tanyanya.

"Dia ada di kantor," jawab Jodie. FBI memiliki kantor di seluruh dunia. Kantor-kantor ini, yang disebut atase hukum atau legats, terletak di kedutaan besar Amerika Serikat.

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Ayo kita pergi ke kedai kopi," saran Jodie. "Kita bisa bicara di sana."

Mereka pergi ke kedai kopi dan duduk di sudut.

"Apa pesanan Anda?" tanya pelayan begitu mereka duduk.

"Es krim cokelat,"ujat Kaito gembira.

Conan menatapnya. Es krim cokelat di musim dingin? Kaito benar-benar parah.

"Kopi hitam," ujar Conan.

"Teh. English breakfast," jawab Jodie.

"Kopi," kata Camel.

"Baik. Pesanan akan segera siap. "Pelayan tersenyum pada mereka dan pergi.

Mereka menunggu sampai pelayan kembali dengan pesanan mereka sebelum mereka mulai dengan kasus ini.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, polisi patroli menemukan sebuah kuburan massal dengan tiga mayat, yang diperkirakan meninggal enam bulan yang lalu. Mereka juga menemukan mayat lain di dekatnya. Penyebab kisaran kematian dari dibakar hidup-hidup hingga sesak napas," kata Jodie. Dia menaruh folder tebal di atas meja.

Conan mengambil folder dan membukanya. "Korban tampaknya disiksa dulu sebelum dibunuh." ia berkomentar.

Kaito melihat foto-foto itu juga.

"Para korban adalah Rick Holland, Sarah Wyatt, Yamada Ken dan Tsukino Maya." Jodie menunjuk setiap gambar. "Korban terbaru adalah Tsukino Maya yang meninggal akibat kehabisan oksigen. Dia tidak dikubur seperti korban lainnya."

"Berapa lama dia hilang sebelum mayatnya ditemukan?" Conan bertanya.

"Dia tidak pernah dilaporkan hilang," jawab Jodie.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?"

"Hanya satu."

"Salah satu dari empat?" Conan mengangkat alisnya. Aneh sekali. Bagaimana dengan keluarga korban dan kenalan mereka. Masa tidak ada yang curiga kalau korban sudah lama menghilang?

"Orang tua Rick Holland tewas dalam kebakaran rumah tahun lalu. Dia tidak punya keluarga yang tersisa. "Jelas Jodie. "Yamada Ken dilaporkan hilang sembilan bulan yang lalu, tapi pencarian dibatalkan. Mereka menerima e-mail dari dia yang mengatakan bahwa dia perlu waktu untuk menenangkan diri setelah dipecat dari pekerjaannya."

"Pembunuh itu menyamar sebagai korbannya." Camel menambahkan. "Dia juga memanipulasi keluarga korban sehingga keluarga korban berpikir bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Email palsu dari korban Sarah Wyatt bahkan menyatakan kalau ia tengah berlibur di Bali untuk beberapa minggu. Keluarganya baru menghubungi pihak berwenang di Bali setelah dua bulan berlalu tanpa kabar berita."

"Jadi itu sebabnya tidak ada yang curiga meskipun korban menghilang untuk waktu yang lama."Conan menganalisa.

"Pembunuh itu menutupi jejaknya," ujar Kaito. "Tapi ini aneh sekali, untuk bisa mengirim email ia perlu tahu informasi pribadi tentang korbannya. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin ia bisa mengirim email tersebut? Kan perlu password."

Analisa Kaito itu benar.

"Tampilan namanya sama, tapi domainnya berbeda. Keluarga dan teman yang menerima email tersebut tidak menyadarinya," jelas Camel.

"Pelakunya cukup pintar untuk menutupi jejaknya." Jodie mengeluh. "Hal ini sangat berbahaya karena bisa saja ada korban berikutnya."

"Satu korban perempuan dan dua korban laki-laki ditemukan terkubur bersama di kuburan yang sama. Usianya berkisar antara 25 tahun sampai 30 tahun. Semua meninggal enam bulan yang lalu? Kedengarannya seperti tiga MO yang berbeda."

Modus operandi adalah frase Latin, yang digunakan untuk menggambarkan kebiasaan seseorang, khususnya dalam konteks investigasi. Kata itu sering digunakan dalam pekerjaan polisi ketika membahas kejahatan dan mengatasi metode yang digunakan oleh para pelaku.

"Bagaimana dengan kuburan baru?" tanya Conan.

"Namanya Tsukino Maya. Perempuan, berusia 28, meninggal kira-kira 48 jam yang lalu akibat sesak napas."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Setelah berdiskusi, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke apartemen Rick Holland dan Tsukino Maya hari ini. Rick Holland tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang bagus dengan dapur modern yang canggih.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kaito.

"Ada sesuatu yang aneh di dapur ini," jawabnya. Tapi apa itu? Dia melihat sekelilingnya."Tidak ada kompor," serunya. Rick Holland memiliki peralatan dapur terbaru namun ia tidak memiliki kompor.

Kaito mengangkat alisnya.

Jodie dan Camel bergabung dengan mereka di dapur.

"Kami tidak menemukan apa-apa." Kata Jodie.

"Jodie-sensei, bagaimana Holland mampu membayar sewa apartemen ini?" tanya Conan. Holland bekerja sebagai guru bahasa Inggris. Gajinya tidak mungkin cukup untuk membayar sewa apartemen sebagus ini.

"Warisan. Ketika orangtuanya meninggal, mereka mewariskan banyak uang." Jelas Jodie. "Mereka juga memiliki perusahaan sendiri. Holland menjual perusahaan itu senilai beberapa juta dolar dan pindah ke Jepang untuk memulai hidup baru. "

"Apakah kau menemukan sesuatu?" Tanya Camel.

Conan menggeleng.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Berikutnya, Mmreka pergi ke apartemen Tsukino Maya flat. Tidak seperti tempat Holland, apartemen yang satu ini sudah tua.

" Tsukino tinggal di lantai empat." Jodie memberitahu.

Conan menatap lift dengan cemas. Liftnya jelek sekali. Dia meragukan liftnya berfungsi.

"Aku akan naik tangga saja," katanya.

"Eh, tunggu." Jodie disebut.

"Tidak apa-apa Jodie-sensei," jawab Conan. Dia dan Kaito berjalan menuju pintu keluar darurat. "Maaf," katanya setelah mereka sendirian. "Kita malah jadi menginvestigasi kasus pembunuhan."

Kaito mengangkat bahu. "Tidak apa-apa," katanya. "Lagipula aku penasaran. Aku mau melihat aksimu sebagai detektif."

Mereka telah tiba di lantai empat. Kaito membuka pintu untuknya.

"Conan-kun!"

Dia terkejut melihat Takagi Wataru dan Miwako Sato ada disana ditambah seorang wanita tak dikenal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Miwako. "Dan siapa dia? Detektif SMA lagi?"

"Conan-kun punya banyak teman detektif," komentar Takagi.

Kaito tampak geli bahwa semua orang berpikir bahwa ia adalah seorang detektif. Kalau saja mereka tahu.

"Dia temanku," jawab Conan. "Kuroba-niisan, ini petugas Takagi Wataru dan Sato Miwako."

"Kuroba Kaito, siap melayani Anda." Kata Kaito.

Conan melirik wanita tak dikenal disamping Miwako.

"Dia adalah tetangga Tsukino." Kata Takagi.

"Aku Matsumoto Rei." Wanita itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

Lift terbuka dan Jodie serta Camel melangkah keluar. Wajah keduanya pucat pasi.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, mengerutkan kening.

"Ya," jawab Jodie.

"Tadi liftnya sempat terhenti ditengah-tengah. Aku pikir kami akan terjebak di dalam lift," Camel menjelaskan.

"Kami naik tangga." Miwako memberitahu mereka. Dia tampak senang bahwa dia membuat keputusan yang tepat.

"Kami mau melihat apartemen Tsukino." Kata Jodie-sensei.

Mereka memasuki kamar Tsukino. Apartemenya kecil sekali dengan satu kamar tidur dan satu kamar mandi. Ruang tamu dan dapur digabungkan. Takagi dan Miwako memeriksa ruang tamu sementara Conan diikuti Jodie dan Camel memilih memeriksa kamar tidur. Tidak ada yang aneh ataupun hal mencurigakan.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang menurut Anda aneh dari Tsukino?" Tanya Miwako pada tetangga mendiang Tsukino.

"Ia selalu naik tangga."

"Aku sih tidak heran." Jodie bergumam.

Camel mengangguk setuju.

"Aku pernah bertanya sekali. Katanya dia tidak suka ruang sempit seperti lift begitu." Matsumoto menambahkan.

"Kami sudah berbicara dengan keluarga Tsukino," kata Takagi. "Mereka mengatakan bahwa dia ingin membangun karir di Tokyo."

Conan berpikir keras. "Para korban memiliki latar belakang yang berbeda baik sosial ekonomi, tingkat pendidikan, dan bidang pekerjaan. Tapi mereka semua pindah ke Tokyo tanpa keluarga atau teman. Itulah kesamaan drai semua korban, "katanya lantang.

"Mereka sasaran empuk. Dan dengan email palsu, si pembunuh pasti mengira kalau ia tidak akan ketahuan."ujar Kaito.

"Ada ratusan ribu orang yang sesuai dengan kriteria itu di Tokyo," kata Miwako cemas.

"Kita harus memperingatkan masyarakat." gumam Jodie.

"Baiklah. Kita harus bicara dengan Inspektur Megure dulu," kata Takagi.

"Tolong bilang ke Inspektur Megure untuk memeriksa tempat korban sebelumnya dikuburkan." Tambah Conan. Dengan kecepatan pembunuh berantai ini beraksi, ia menduga bahwa ada lebih banyak korban di luar sana. Dengan memilih Aokigahara sebagai tempat pembuangan nya, korban bisa dikira bunuh diri.

"Kau pikir ada lebih banyak korban di luar sana."

"Benar."

Takagi dan Miwako bertukar pandang. "Kami akan memberitahu Inspektur Megure."

"Kami akan ikut," kata Jodie. Dia berbalik ke Conan. "Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Bisakah tolong antarkan kami kembali ke Beika Park?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu." Jawab Jodie.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Aku harus kembali sebelum makan malam." Dia memberitahu Kaito.

"Ayo kita pergi ke karaoke dulu." ajak Kaito.

Mereka memilih sebuah karaoke keluarga tak tak jauh letaknya dari Taman Beika. Di ruangan karaoke, mereka bisa bebas bicara. Mereka juga bisa memesan makanan dan minuman.

Kaito mengunci pintu ruang karaoke setelah pelayan mengantarkan makanan dan minuman. "Kau masih memikirkan kasus ini." Kata Kaito.

"Ah, maaf." Kata Dia.

"Dasar detektif ..." gerutu Kaito.

"Aku tidak mau menyanyi," jelasnya.

"Jangan khawatir," balas Kaito. "Aku juga tidak mau mendengar suaramu kok."

Dia memberi Kaito tatapan dingin.

Kaito menyeringai.

Mereka hanya mengobrol sampai keasikan. Waktu berlalu dengan ia melihat jam tangannya lagi, hampir jam lima sore.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang," katanya.

Kaito menemaninya sampai jarak yang aman. Kaito juga sengaja mengenakan topi bisbol hitam untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jodie Starling memanggilnya keesokan harinya karena mereka menemukan korban baru."Abarai Seiji, 28 dan baru tiba di Tokyo," katanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Dimana alamat Abarai?" Tanyanya. Pembunuhnya berani sekali. Dia memiliki keberanian untuk membunuh lagi bahkan ketika pasukan polisi berusaha menangkapnya.

"Aku akan kirim lewat SMS." Kata Jodie.

"Sampai ketemu disana."

"Baik."

Conan mengarang alasan pada Ran bahwa dia ingin pergi ke tempat Profesor Agasa lagi karena ia belum selesai bermain game.

"Baiklah," kata Ran. "Tapi hati-hati, oke."

"Oke, Ran-neechan." Dia menjawab.

Conan sudah berita di telah menemukan delapan korban baru sehingga membuat jumlah korban meningkat menjadi dua belas. Mereka harus menghentikan pembunuh itu sekarang sebelum ia menemukan korban baru.

Conan tidak terkejut sama sekali ketika ia menemukan bahwa Kaito telah menunggunya.

"Kau tidak akan berhenti sampai kau memecahkan kasus ini. Dan aku sudah menonton berita tadi pagi, "kata Kaito. "Jadi, kemana kita akan pergi?"

"Apartemen Abarai Seiji." Dia menjawab. "Ada korban baru. Dia ditemukan tewas tenggelam di Kolam Renang Mirai."

"Tapi dia tidak dikuburkan seperti korban lainnya."

"Polisi menemukan tempat dimana pelaku membuang korbannya," katanya.

"Ah, itu berarti dia tidak bisa kembali kesana."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mereka tiba lebih cepat dari Jodie dan Camel sehingga mereka menunggu di lobi. Daripada duduk diam, Conan memilih untuk membaca pengumuman yang ditempel di papan untuk menghabiskan waktu.

"Maaf kami terlambat!" Kata Jodie.

"Macet," Camel menjelaskan. Karena itu adalah hari libur nasional, jalan-jalan yang lebih ramai dari biasanya.

"Cool Kid?" Jodie menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Pelaku menggunakan ini untuk mencari mangsa!" ujarnya.

"Apa?" Jodie dan Camel bertanya dengan serempak.

"BergabungIah dalam proyek proyek penelitian terkontrol dan Anda akan menerima 10.000 yen untuk menghilangkan rasa cemas dan takut Anda."

Dia menunjuk ke kertas yang tertempel di papan pengumuman. "Korban tewas karena api, sesak napas dan tenggelam."

Mereka menatapnya dengan bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Mengapa pelaku membunuh begitu banyak korban dengan cara yang berbeda? Para korban memiliki fobia dan mereka dibunuh oleh ketakutan mereka. "

"Fobia?"

"Fobia adalah kategori gangguan mental yang ditandai dengan perasaan cemas dan takut." Kaito menjelaskan. "Biasanya didefinisikan sebagai rasa takut terus-menerus dari suatu obyek atau situasi di mana penderita berkomitmen untuk berusaha keras dalam menghindari hal yang ditakuti."

"Rick Holland tidak memiliki kompor di flatnya. Dia takut api sejak orang tuanya meninggal dalam kebakaran rumah. "Dia menjelaskan. "Dia tewas dibakar hidup-hidup oleh si pembunuh."

"Tsukino tidak suka ruangan sempoit seperti lift." Tambah Camel.

"Kita harus memeriksa papan buletin di apartemen korban lainnya."

Jodie mengambil gambar dari brosur dan mengirimkannya ke ponsel Takagi dan Miwako. Dia juga menelepon mereka untuk menyampaikan hal ini sementara Camel pergi untuk memanggil James Black untuk menyelidiki alamat situs yang tercantum di brosur.

"Aku sudah memberitahu Kepolisian Tokyo," kata Jodie saat dia bergabung dengan mereka."Tentang brosur ini dan situsnya."

Kaito juga sudah membuka halaman situs yang dimaksud. "Dr. Kitajima Akira. Pasti nama palsu, "Kaito bergumam.

Bagi yang tidak tahu, situs Kitajima Institute ini pasti dikira situs asli karena ditulis dengan baik. Plus banyak link ke beragam situs terkenal mengenai ilmu kejiwaan.

"Katanya di sini dia terkenal dalam menyembuhkan fobia."

"Ada kuesioner onlinenya juga." Kata Kaito, membuka link. "Jadi calon korban tinggal mengisi kuesioner ini dan pelakunya tinggal memilih korban yang cocok."

"Luar biasa." Jodie bergumam dambil menggelengkan kepala tanda tak percaya. "Para korban menjawab kuesioner yang menyebabkan kematian mereka sendiri."

Telepon Camel berdering. "James-san. pelakunya sudah ketemu?"

Mereka menatapnya.

"Baiklah." Dia mematikan telepon. "Situs ini dimiliki oleh Dr. Sawatari Akira, seorang psikiater. Kami melacaknya melalui internet. "Jelas Camel.

"Ayo! Kita harus cepat!"

Mereka berlari ke mobil. Jodie menyalakan mesin dan mereka menuju kantor Sawatari.

"Praktek Dr. Sawatari ditutup tahun lalu." Jelas Camel. "Dia merujuk pasiennya ke dokter lain begitu saja."

"Waktu ketika ia mulai melakukan pembunuhan." Kata Conan. "Camel-san."

"Ya?"

"Tolong panggil pemadam kebakaran," katanya.

"Kau berpikir bahwa pelakunya akan bunuh diri," kata Kaito.

Dia mengangguk.

Camel melakukan seperti yang dipinta.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mereka akhirnya tiba di gedung tempat Dr. Sawatari berpraktek. Mobil polisi sudah mengepung tempat itu.

"Lihat!" Camel menunjuk keatap gedung.

Mereka mendongak.

"Dia akan melompat!"

Sawatari melompat tapi ia jatuh di kasur tiup yang telah dipasang oleh pemadam kebakaran. "TIIIIIIIDAK!" Sawatari menjerit ketika ia menyadari bahwa rencananya bunuh diri digagalkan.

Mereka menyaksikan dia dibawa pergi oleh polisi.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkannya?" tanya Kaito.

"Seorang detektif yang menggunakan kemampuan deduksi untuk menyudutkan tersangka dan kemudian tidak melakukan apapun untuk menghentikan tersangka tersebut bunuh diri tidak lebih baik dari seorang pembunuh." dia menjawab.

Kaito berbalik menatapnya dengan mata penuh perhitungan tetapi remaja itu tidak mengatakan apapun.

Inspektur Megure, Takagi dan Miwako berjalan keluar dari gedung. Mereka diikuti oleh petugas polisi lainnya. Selain mereka, ada seorang wanita muda yang tengah menangis ketakutan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Anda akan baik-baik saja. "

"Kami di sini untuk membantu Anda." Kata Miwako dengan suara menenangkan. "Jangan khawatir. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Miwako menemani wanita itu ke dalam ambulans.

"Calon korban selanjutnya," Jodie bergumam.

"Kita berhasil menyelamatkannya tepat waktu."

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Cool Kid."

Inspektur Megure mendekati mereka. "Conan-kun, tampaknya kau berhasil memecahkan kasus lain," katanya.

"Aku hanya membantu Jodie-sensei, Camel-san, Takagi-san dan Miwako-san," Conan berkata dengan nada suara anak kecil.

Inspektur Megure mengangguk padanya dan berbalik untuk pergi.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kaito terdiam selama perjalanan mereka ke Beika Park. Conan bahkan beberapa kali menangkap basah Kaito menatapnya dengan ekspresi aneh. Dia jadi bingung. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Kaito?

Jodie mengantar mereka sampai di taman. Bye, Jodie-sensei."

Dia berbalik untuk melihat Kaito. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Akhirnya dia bertanya karena penasaran.

"Ya," jawab Kaito dengan pandangan menerawang. "Kau berhasil menolong orang hari ini. Kalau pelakunya tidak tertangkap, entah berapa banyak lagi korban yang akan jatuh."

Conan jadi salah tingkah mendengarnya. Ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Aku selalu bilang bahwa detektif itu tidak lebih dari seorang kritikus. Kurasa menjadi detektif sebenarnya tidak terlalu buruk."

"Kau aneh sekali," katanya akhirnya.

"Tapi kau suka kan padaku," ujar Kaito sambil menyeringai kecil. "Aku harus pergi sekarang." Kaito lalu membungkuk untuk mencium keningnya.

"Kaito!" Dia mendesis. Mereka kan berada di tempat umum sekarang. Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?

"Sampai ketemu, Meitantei."

 **Author's Note:**

The case is taken from Criminal Minds season 3 episod 3 which I tweaked a bit.

Please review everyone.


End file.
